pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kitchen
The Kitchen is the third cave in the area Peaceful River, in the game The President's Adventure. Like it's own name explains, it's layout looks much like a human kitchen, and has hazards, such as wood spons and knifes falling from the skies. Here, bomb-rocks make their first appearance. Also, the player will have an encounter with the boss two times. The first, in sublevel 5, and the last and final, in sublevel 10. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 Remember to don't bring a lot of Pikmin, just the necessary. Purple Pikmin as well as Tanookimin will be useful in this dungeon. Gold Pikmin, not much, due to losing them will be terrible to the player because of their rarity. The first floor have a few enemies, no treasures and three Queen Candypop Buds, so the player can expand their Pikmin army. Be smart in here and make Blue, Yellow and Red Pikmin of each Queen Candypop Bud, to make things more easy. Beware of the fire type traps. Wildlife * Queen Candypop Bud x3 * Fiery Blowhog x3 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) * Fiery Bulblax x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 2 The treasure in this floor is being protected by the Skitter Leaf. There is about twenty of them making a circle around the treasure, and when all of them is defeated, the Queen Skitter Leaf will appear. Sprays are a good call for the battle against her, but if you're really good in getting away, have your Pikmin carrying the treasure before all the Skitter Leaf are defeated. The second treasure is with the Iridescent Glint Beetle, but only attacking it once will make the treasure appear. Wildlife * Skitter Leaf x20 * Queen Skitter Leaf x1 * Iridescent Glint Beetle x1 Treasures * Truth Reflector (Mirror) - Being surrounded by the Skitter Leaf * Jolly Jumper (Kangaroo Doll) - Attacking the Iridescent Glint Beetle Sublevel 3 There are bubble spitting hazards in this floor. Every corner with an egg with nectar within has a trap, being it a knife, a wood spon or a bomb-rock, so throw a Pikmin on the corner before hatching the egg and collecting it's goods. The first room are filled with water type enemies only, and there's a Centipede Bulblax protecting the end. Wildlife * Sprinkler Beetle x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) * Watery Blowhog x2 * Aquatic Chrysanthemum x2 * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Centipede Bulblax x1 Treasures * Eternal Sands (Ampoulhette) - Next to the Watery Blowhog being protected by a water trap * Pink Destroyer (King Dedede's Hammer) - Defeating the Centipede Bulblax Sublevel 4 Electricity rules this floor. Use your Yellow Pikmin to clear the path before making all Pikmin go through. To carry the treasures, Purple Pikmin will be needed, since every single one of them are suited for one hundred Pikmin to carry. Beware the Humming Scuttlebug, because it can lure your Pikmin to traps and even turn it against you. There's is a lonely Goolix at the end which fight can be avoided. Wildlife * Anode Beetle x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) * Antena Beetle x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Humming Scuttlebug x1 * Breadbug x1 Treasures * Heavy Metal (Car Engine) - Defeating the Humming Scuttlebug * The Hero (Action Figure) - Defeating the Breadbug Sublevel 5 Your first encounter with the Man-at-Legs happens here. It has half of it's life (which fully is 2800, that way, half means 1400) and is easier to defeat. It don't act to it's fulliest and is much slower then the real version from his definite fight. Here, you'll also meet the fresh Zombie Bulborb, which places an interest not on Pikmin, but in the player, making it easy to defeat by far, and with any kind of Pikmin, since it is harmless to them. Wildlife * Zombie Bulborb x2 * Man-at-Legs BOSS (Battle part 1 of 2) Treasures * Eating Wood (Chopsticks) - Defeating the Man-at-Legs Sublevel 6 Things become harder to this floor beyond. The battle against Man-at-Legs at the end (sublevel 10) may test your strenght to the gran finale cave of the area. There are a few enemies in this floor, to make your passage something to fight for. Literally. The treasures are all at the exit, what makes your Pikmin have to return to the Ship's Pod, making all battles against enemies inevitable. Wildlife * Violet Candypop Bud x2 * Fiery Dweevil x4 * Anode Dweevil x4 * Caustic Dweevil x4 * Puffstool x1 Treasures * Amazing Sidekick (Nunchuk) - Defeating the Puffstool Sublevel 7 There are traps basically everywhere here, so bring a trial Pikmin first to clear the way, but have in mind that he's life will probably be gone by the ending of the labyrinth. Enemies will come out after the path has been cleared, but all the fights can be avoided. Here, a similar friend of the Honeywisp, but with a more bird appearance appears. It's the Jibberjay. Beware, they attack, but drop honey and even sprays when defeated, althought that happens more rarely. Wildlife * Dwarf Bulbear x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Jibberjay x2 * Spotty Bulbear x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 8 Three bomb-rocks will fall randomly from the sky whenever an enemy is defeated. Watch that out. The only room where the bomb-rock won't fall is where the Ship's Pod is. Keep your important Pikmin there. The treasure is being hold by the Hairy Bulborb, but to get across this floor the player needs to defeat the Aquatic Tanooki, open a hole and let the water skip to make way to the exit. Wildlife * Hairy Bulborb x3 * Flying Scuttlebug x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Shield Scuttlebug x1 * Aquatic Tanooki x1 Treasures * Melody Plate (Keyboard) - Defeating one of the Hairy Bulborbs Sublevel 9 This sublevel has a sort of mini-boss. Meet the Grumpy-at-Legs. It is a mechanical creature with a puppet man on it's top. It looks very life like, but it takes no such actions, like moving, talking or emitting sounds, online it's machine body part. It looks like a greater improved Man-at-Legs, but hasn't it's strenght or resistance. Wildlife * Dwarf Red Bulborb x10 * Red Bulborb x2 * Grumpy-at-Legs x1 Treasures * Tasty Maker (Wood Spoon) - Defeating the Grumpy-at-Legs. Sublevel 10 The final fight against the Man-at-Legs is here. The floor don't make it such a long thing, leading you directly to the fight. Sprays may be used here, and beware he's regeneration power. Defeating it, you'll be awarded with the Regeneration Ring, another fine wearing for the captains, that restore their lifes using dead enemies' bodies. Wildlife * Man-at-Legs x1 BOSS (Battle part 2 of 2) Treasures * Regeneration Ring (Upgrade) - Defeating the Man-at-Legs. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas The Kitchen